


Faint

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [54]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Faint

Tony caught you as you went limp, his angry glare fading into worry. Thor passed Heimdall to Bucky, who was instantly getting slobbery kisses from the infant.

“Little one.” Thor said softly as he helped Tony lift you. He looked up and watched as Nat ran to get some water. He stroked your cheek softly, and brushed some hair back from your face, terrified.

Bruce did his best to assess the situation and everyone barked at Steve when he stepped forward. He held his hands up, showing he meant no harm. “I’m just worried.”

Nat shoved him aside as she returned. “If you cared you wouldn’t be a cheating dick.” She snapped.

Steve just looked down then at his best friend holding his son, his heart clenching when Bucky didn’t even look at him. He was distracted by looking between you, and playing with Heimdall, keeping him distracted.

You came to rather quickly, groaning as Nat slapped your cheek lightly. “M’awake.” You attempted to swat her hand away, but barely moved your arm.

“We’re going to have to take you in sweetheart.” Tony said softly.

“No!” You didn’t want to be near a hospital. “Bruce can do it.”

Tony glanced to Bruce, who nodded, figuring it had something to do with Heimdall having been diagnosed last time you were there. He brushed your hair out of your face a moment before Thor lifted you.

You snuggled to Thor, shutting your eyes as you didn’t want to see Steve any longer. Heimdall giggled as Bucky bounced him gently, moving towards the exit. Tony shot Steve a look. “Shouldn’t you be with Debbie?”

Steve clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry I have to be a father to my kid.” He glanced at Bucky and Heimdall. “Especially since one was already taken from me.”

“He wasn’t taken from you.” Tony spat. “YOU did this.” He pointed at Steve, poking him in the chest. “YOU cheated on Y/N. You’re the one who didn’t think about anyone but yourself. She was willing to give up friendships for you, and you were too busy out sleeping with someone else. Don’t try to play the victim here, Captain Douche.”

Steve just stared him down, his eyes cold. There wasn’t much he could say, as Tony was mainly right. He just stepped back and gave one last glance to you before turning the other way. His fists were clenched, his anger building once more. He was really going to be a father now, and he didn’t know how to deal with the fact that the mother was Debbie. He had pictured you mothering his children, and now you couldn’t even look at him. He felt incredibly guilty that he had caused you to feel so sick. 

* * *

As Bruce checked your blood pressure, Thor kept checking your forehead. “I’m fine.” You sighed, not evening believing your own words.

“Your blood pressure is a little low. Have you ever had anxiety before?” Bruce asked softly. “Or was it just that moment?”

You thought about it and shrugged. “I’ve felt some before, when it came to seeing Tony after everything, but nowhere near that bad.”

Tony blushed at the other end of the lab.

Bruce just nodded. “I think you’re fine, but take it easy for a few days okay? And have a big dinner tonight.”

Playfully, you gave him a mock salute. “Yes, Dr. Banner.” You teased him.

He just gave a small smirk and patted your shoulder softly, putting away some of the equipment.

Tony looked sheepish as you stood and he walked over to you. “Sorry sweetheart.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “For what? You didn’t make me pass out or anything.”

He shrugged softly. “For ever giving you anxiety.”

Pecking his cheek, you shook your head. “It’s in the past.” You assured him. “I’d like to go check on Heimdall now, though. Help me with dinner later?”

“Of course.” He rubbed your lower back as you left with Thor.

“While you are with our son, I think I’m going to meet with the Captain.” Thor said suddenly, making you stop and look at him. “Only to tell him he needs to be out of our home by this weekend. I know you miss it, and I know you want to go home. He’s had time, and he cannot live there forever.”

You nodded, looking down at your hands before back up at him. “At least he has Debbie now. Not like I should be concerned where he goes, but…” You drifted off.

Thor nodded in understanding. “You loved him for some time, little one.” He said gently. “That won’t change overnight.”

You gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, that’s the sucky part.” You hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

He hugged you back, kissing the top of your head. “Tonight we will watch a movie and relax, okay?” Thor looked at you, hoping you’d be up for that.

“That sounds great. And really needed.” You squeezed him. It would be good to get quality time in.

Hearing that made a grin appear. “Go to our son, little one.” He pecked your lips. “I’ll return as soon as I’m done.”

You smiled and did as you told, rubbing Bucky’s shoulders as you found him watching Heimdall. “Thanks Bucky, I got it from here.”

Bucky smiled over at you. “You sure? I thought Banner would have you resting or something.” He chuckled.

“He is.” You giggled. “But I’m sure I can handle the little guy.”

“Want me to stay and help keep you company? Where’s Thor?” He asked, curious as to where the normally protective man was.

You winced. “Went to talk to Steve. Have him move out.” You stroked Heimdall’s cheek. “Yeah you can stay.”

“I would have done that, doll.” Bucky told you gently.

“It’s not your job, Buck.” You rubbed his arm. “But thank you.”

He nodded with a small smile. “Anything you need.” His sights went back to Heimdall. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Just really tired actually.” You nodded. “You okay?”

Bucky sighed. “Confused, actually.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Steve’s not Steve anymore.”

* * *

Thor had contacted Steve, asking him to meet him at a local bar so a drink. This way, things would be less likely to become heated.

Steve came in just after Thor had settled, and high hopes that he would be able to seem Heimdall again. “Thor.” He nodded a nervous greeting, although was slightly relieved that it was only Thor, and not the entire team. “Is Y/N okay now?” Steve asked as he sat.

“Yes, she must rest for a few days. One of those days I’d like to take her back to the house.” Thor tilted his head slightly.

He knew where this was going. “You want me out.” It wasn’t a question, either.

Thor nodded. “For good.” He added.

Inhaling sharply, Steve nodded slowly. “Alright.” He breathed. “I’ll be out as soon as I can…” He stared at the table. “C-can I please see Heimdall again?”

Thor clenched his jaw. “You have another child on the way, will Heimdall compete with them? I will not put my son at risk for getting hurt.”

Steve teared up and shook his head quickly. “I’d never hurt him. I messed up, and my biggest pain is watching my son from afar, if I see him at all.”

Thor rubbed at his jaw as he thought. “Y/N is concerned both ways, she feels taking Heimdall away was too harsh, but she doesn’t want him in that position ever again.”

“I understand.” He agreed, looking up. “Talk to her? I’m not asking for favors, but even have Bucky meet me at a park with him from time to time?”

Thor nodded. “I’m a very forgiving person Captain, but this? Not even the kindest of God’s would forgive. But…” he sighed. “I will think of what is best for Heimdall.”

Steve didn’t know what to say, but gave him a sad smile. He nodded after a minute, putting his hands in his pockets. “Is that all?”

“That’s all I needed. I need to get back to the tower, I promised her I’d return as soon as I could.” Thor stood, brushing his pants. “Thank you for meeting me.”

Steve nodded again and watched the Asgardian leave before leaving himself, not knowing if he felt better or worse. He was numb, and wasn’t sure if he was thankful for that or not.

* * *

When Thor found you back at the tower, you were resting in your room as Bucky watched Heimdall in his nursery. Bucky looked up when he saw Thor in the doorway. “She went to take a nap.” He told him. “She started to nod off.”

“Good.” Thor nodded, watching his son for a moment. “The Captain wishes to see Heimdall again. I don’t know what is right.”

“That’s not my place, Thor.” Bucky gave him a small smile. “I’m just here to support you guys and Heimdall.”

Thor nodded, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder before trading spots with him. “Thank you. Truly.”

“Anytime.” He smiled. “I’m gonna go check on Stevie. He’s changed, but he’s still been my best friend for years, and had my back. The least I can do is check on him.”

With a small smile, Thor nodded. “You are a good friend, Barnes.” To everyone.”

Heimdall stirred a little in his crib as if he knew Thor was there. Both men looked over at the infant for a moment before Bucky said his goodbyes and headed out. He figured that Steve was probably packing and decided to head to the house. If not, he’d call him and tell him to get his ass home for a couple beers and some guy time or something. He knew that no matter what they did, Steve would be depressed.

* * *

Steve was packing some stuff into bags, rubbing the back of his neck when he heard the door open. Furrowing his brows, he stood up straight and paused before heading out of his room. “Hello?” He called out.

“It’s me.” Bucky called back, shifting out of his jacket. He glanced up the stairs as he heard Steve walking down. “Came to hang out if that’s cool.”

“Are you sure? You vanished, and I find you with the team. Wouldn’t even look at me.”

Bucky sighed. “They were gonna get married and wanted me there, that’s all.”

Steve nodded, not meeting his eyes. “I get it.”

“I came to see if you’d have a couple beers or something. Like I told Thor- you’ve been my best friend for years.” He said gently. “I know what it’s like to make mistakes that cost you.”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t even understand what I’m going through.” He glanced up. “But beers sound good.”

Bucky gave him a sad smile. “We gotta start somewhere getting you on your feet.”

He just nodded, almost embarrassed. “Sorry for putting you in a tough situation.”

“eh. We’ll call it even after everything I put you through.” he chuckled, trying his best.

Steve gave a weak smile, moving to the kitchen with him. “Here.” he said quietly, handing Bucky a beer once he had grabbed a couple.

They moved to the couch and after a couple of drinks, despite the inability to get drunk, Steve broke down, leaning into Bucky like he had done back in the day when he was small and scrawny. Bucky held his friend and didn’t push him to talk. “It’ll be alright Stevie.” He said softly as he rubbed his back.

He shook his head. “it’s not!” He snapped back, not angry with Bucky, but with himself. With his life. His shoulders were shaking as he sniffled. “Nothing will ever be the same.”

Bucky knew it was true, but he just played with Steve’s hair, trying his best to soothe him. There was nothing he could say to ease his friend’s nerves.

They spent the night like that, to anyone it would be a strange sight to see. A super soldier in need of holding, but to Bucky, he was just being the best friend he could.

* * *

After dinner, you got Heimdall to bed, showered, and then crawled into bed, eager to spend time with Thor.

Thor has been thinking as you walked in and opened his arms for you once you got under the covers. He had some movie set up but wanted to talk with you first. He held you close, kissing the top of your head. “I need to speak with you, little one.”

You looked up at him. “Yeah?” You squeezed his middle. “Did it go okay?”

He sighed. “Better than I had hoped, and yet… it’s not over.”

You sat up a little and studied his features. “What’d he say?” You stroked his cheek.

“He wishes to see Heimdall. Requested Bucky bring him to the park to see him now and then.” Thor winced. “I told him I would talk with you.”

You nodded, letting it sink in. “I’m okay with it if you are.” You said softly.

He was slightly surprised. “You are?” He wanted you to be completely okay with this.

You nodded. “I really do feel guilty for taking him away from Steve. I just…I don’t know.” You shrugged. “I think if he’s willing to meet up with him for a few times every so often he’s willing to try and be better for Heimdall.” You explained. “But, if he messes up again… it’s over.”

Thor nodded, still surprised. “I’ll inform him next time I hear of him. He will expect my call.”

“Enough about Steve.” you pecked his cheek. “I was promised a movie.”

He smiled and pulled you close, turning it on for you. “Of course my love.”

You got as close to him as you could, your eyes becoming heavy not long after.

Thor smiled to himself knowing you were still resting from today’s events and wasn’t surprised to find you asleep not even half way through the movie. Chuckling to himself, he shut the movie off and got comfortable. He thought to himself a moment before letting himself relax and fell into a slumber next to you.

* * *

The following morning, you wiggled your way out of Thor’s arms, feeling like you hadn’t eaten in days. You told yourself it was because of what happened yesterday as you went down to the kitchen.

Reaching the cool tile floors, you went to hunt down some bagels. When you found what you were looking for, you sat at a nearby seat to munch on some. Nat was the first one to wonder in, already sweaty from a workout. “Not gonna toast that?” She chuckled.

You blushed. “Sorry I woke up starving.” You brushed off your shirt. “Besides, it’s good like this.”

“You’re fine.” She chuckled, getting some yogurt for herself before sitting on a ottoman next to you. “How’ve you been feeling?” Nat asked after a bit, wanting to make sure that you were well.

“Okay.” You shrugged. “I think I’m just emotionally drained if I’m being honest.” You brought your knees to your body, wincing as it hurt your stomach.

She looked at you, worried. “What’s wrong? Did you get hurt somehow?”

“I don’t think so.” You rubbed your lower stomach. “Maybe cramps.” You shrugged it off.

Nat nodded, brushing it off for the time being. “Wanna have a girl’s night tonight? See a movie or something?”

“Sure.” You smiled. “No guarantees on how long I stay up though.”

Chuckling, she shrugged. “coffee.” she smirked.

You giggled. “Okay, I’m in.” You thought for a minute. “I might have to check when Tony has plans for us.”

“Hoping you get back together?” she asked, curious.

You bit your lip. “I guess so. It helps that he’s been trying so much.”

She smiled softly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” You gave a small chuckle and a smile. “My guard is so high right now.” 


End file.
